1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to treatment of headache.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headache pain is highly prevalent amongst people worldwide. The World Health Organization estimates that one person in 20 has a headache everyday or almost every day. In addition, approximately 70% of adults in developed countries are afflicted with tension or “stress” headaches. The World Health Organization estimates that 240 million people worldwide each year are afflicted with migraine headaches. Headache pain can impose disabling hardships on afflicted individuals such as personal suffering, impaired quality of life, and impaired financial status. Headache pain, in some instances together with the constant fear of such pain, can damage an afflicted individual's family life, social life, workplace productivity, etc. Moreover, individuals who suffer long-term chronic headache pain can be predisposed to suffer other illnesses; for example, depression is three times more common in people afflicted with recurring migraine or severe headaches than in people who do not suffer from recurring migraine or severe headaches.